galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric goes Downtown
Eric goes Downtown 5013 OTT Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter: 14 Swine and Dine directly to Arthur's Swine and Dine . Laughing at the pig, I entered below the robotic Swine as it greeted me. A few Virtus featured these places being everywhere, but I never actually been in one. Everything was sparkling clean, made of Chrome and red and white materials. Behind the counter stood a being that looked precisely like the mascot on the roof. It had a rosy face, and due to my uploaded knowledge, I knew it was supposed to be a Terran Pig . The being wore red coveralls and a red and white checkered shirt. I was not sure if it was a robot or if it was a non-human alien that looked that way. "Welcome to Arthur's Swine and Dine what would you like to order?" It asked. I shrugged. "I have never been here, what do you recommend?" The pig pointed to a menu displayed on a lighted board. "These are our choices. You can also order from a table and booth. There is a touch display on which you can read an explanation from the menu choice wizard. But I recommend our most popular item, A Triple BBQ Rib with fries and a large coke. Or the Nilfeheim special consisting of Six pieces of deeply fried flicker fish filets, our signature dip, and fries. Also comes with a soft drink." "Let me have the Triple thing . How much is it?" "For you it's free! You saved my life!" "I did what?" The pig, not answering immediately, turned operated a machine behind him and arranged the appearing items on a tablet. "I'll join you, have my break in a couple of minutes." I noticed the restaurant was quite busy as I had carried my meal to one of the tables. But there appeared to be no one present that I knew. They mainly being Bondi, Freemen, or Lowmen displaying non-clan colors or clans colors I did not recognize. The character came to my table, sat across from me and removed the head, which turned out to be a mask. To my utter surprise, it was Annar , "I never thought I would see you at Arthur's, Eric!" I finished the mouthful and said, "These Rib things are delicious!" Then I added. "Things have changed a little for me lately." "So I have heard. You are more often in the news than anyone else. I am sorry about what happened to your Grandfather. My Uncle said he was the greatest man that ever lived. He is trying to become the next Representative of Nilfeheim at Pluribus." "How long have you been working here?" "I started here at the start of summer break after Sigvard defeated me and I had to move to my Uncle who lives on a Rock close to the West side of Bifrost. Only 10 minutes with my flier." "You got your own flier?" Annar leaned forward, "Eric, losing to Sigvard was the best thing that ever happened to me. My father made Gunnar his heir. I was sent to live with my uncle, the third brother. He opened my eyes to the real world. He had no desire to go to Hasvik to become a Keeper or work under the constant thumb of my old man. Well, long story short he was allowed to open his own business. He worked his butt off, saved enough money to buy himself a small rock. There he built a burg, and established his own new clan." I had finished the rib burger and the fries and worked on the large Coke . "Yeah I know how it is, I think I would be happy as a second or third born. For now, I am able to stay with my uncle, but I don't know for how much longer." Annar nodded knowingly, "You sure caught the short end of the stick with your father." He made a gesture towards the counter and then pointed at his strange uniform. "It used to be just a summer job, but they pay well and have great benefits. I had money in my pocket and made enough in only three months to purchase an old but reliable flyer. Granted it isn't much. Just a Mini Saab , but it's in good condition and it gives me the freedom to go where I want when I can afford it. I even went to Isen Landsby all the way to the South Pole to watch the Snapper rounding , and I met a nice girl there too. Since I am a Twin Eric, I would have to fight my own brother for the rights of the firstborn when I turn sixteen. The best thing ever happened to me, losing to Sigvard." "Sure sounds like it. Especially since he didn't kill you." Annar pointed at my Coke. "Care for another one? There are free refills anyway. Or would you care for a shake? We got super malts and shakes." "Sure not that I know a shake from a malt ." He touched a few symbols on the table surface and smiled. "Trust me on this, for there is nothing on Nilfeheim that compares to a Swine and Dine Vanilla Shake with strawberry swirls ." Then his face became more serious. "Sigvard was content to be declared the victor after I accidentally dropped my spear. He didn't want to face Gunnar who promised to challenge him if he killed me. Also, I saw the fight when you sliced the Steiner Boy , am I glad now we never made you challenge us." "I am not tough. I didn't enjoy or want to kill Ardalf. It just sort of happened. I am not proud of it at all." Another pig, it was a female, from the body shape underneath the costume, came and placed a large container with straw in front of me and said, "Enjoy!" turned toward Annar, waved then left. "What's with the costumes? That was a girl, right? "There is nothing in the Old Traditions that prohibits a girl from a Bondi or Lowmen family from working outside their burg. I guess the Elders back then did not anticipate Arthur's or any of the other companies coming here. The Town folks are still traditional and all but not as religious and strict as you Old claners. He tugged at his costume. "You get used to it, and honestly it is a tradition if you will. Arthur's Swine and Dines been around for two thousand years now, and his is how Arthur Swine dressed as he opened his first restaurant on Venus . And the masks are a good thing especially here. They allow girls to work without being harassed by traditionalists." "Yeah, I begin to learn that there is much more to my our Homeworld than I thought possible." "I discovered the same thing, Eric. I am going to the Swine and Dine University after graduation. They offered me a restaurant manager position and taking over the store in Isen. If I stick with it, I can become a regional manager or even Sector manager. You can go far in this company. I am an assistant store manager already." He showed me his credit Strip. "Getting almost 3000 Credits every month is not too bad starting on your own!" The shake was creamy, sweet, and ice cold. I smiled as I did like it, "Well I doubt there are such career possibilities at Hogun's Inn, but he pays me for helping when he is super busy. It is the first time I got money of my own." Just then two teens walked in, not from my school, but the looks and their clothing, clan sons. Annar put his mask back on and said. "There is the reason I like the uniform!" They looked around and immediately came over. One glanced at Annar, "Hey Off World Swine . Get us two fish platters and Cokes and make it quick, Servant scum!" "You may place your orders at the counter or tables." "I didn't ask you to speak or give me instructions, Off-world Slave. I asked you to serve. Now, do as I said before I cut myself some ribs off you!" I said."It does not become a Warriors honor to harass and insult unarmed freeman. According to our traditions, this is their house, and you are guests. Your clan association means little in a freeman's house. Ill-mannered behavior like this besmirches the honor of all warriors." The larger one of them dropped his hand on his skinner knife and said. "I have not asked to be tutored in manners. Now draw whatever laughable weapon you carry and face me so I may cut that sharp tongue of yours with something sharper." I got up and put my hand on Mjraren. "Then I suggest we go outside and answer your challenge. You insulted the sword of my Grandfather as laughable and that I will not let pass unpunished!" The boy became pale, and the other said. "It is Eric of the Olafsons. Christian, my brother , has spoken in haste and without thinking! He did not mean to insult your sword or you!" "It seems a common theme among the sons of clan leaders to speak before thinking." And I silently included myself, having promised Uncle Hogun not to get into a fight. A grown Warrior wearing the colors red and white came from the back of the restaurant, and he too carried a sword. "This restaurant operates under the protection of the Peerson clan with the blessings of the Circle. I hear you two harassed a staff member and a guest." "We were only joking. Nothing serious. We come here all the time. Please don't tell our father we came here." The Adult said to me. "Since they challenged you. Please then take it outside. We don't allow any fighting in here." "I was just suggesting that to them, Sir." The one who had insulted me and his brother identified as Christian was near tears. His chin quivered "I don't want to fight you, Eric Olafson. I saw you fight and I am not good at sword fighting." "I don't mind to pick another weapon. Knives, Axes, Spears, Clubs. You are the challenger, but I will allow you the choice of weapon. So what will it be? Let us be quick about this matter. I prefer to kill my opponents before dinner." I was purposefully cruel, as I hated their arrogance, swagger and bad manners. I was almost certain he would back out. "So first you and then your brother? Do you want to call your father first?" He now barely contained his tears and said with a trembling voice. "If father learns we came to this Off-Word restaurant without his permission he will punish us badly!" His brother hit him. "You Snapper Skull! Eric is about to kill us, and you are afraid of the trashing." To me, he said," Can we not atone and appease you? We do not want to challenge you!" "Then conduct yourself from now on with honor. That means you treat those beneath your rank with respect and protect the weak and less fortunate. Not insult them and hide behind title and status. And do not insult and challenge anyone before you realize who you challenge. Now if you apologize to the restaurant staff, order and pay for your food. I will consider myself appeased. If I ever hear you do that again, I shall descend upon your burg to complete our challenge, and only leave satisfied if Mrdaren drank the blood of those insulting it!" The two apologized and sat down at a distant table meekly and gracefully relieved. The strong man that was the Restaurants guard also seemed pleased and said. "I must say, you do live up to your reputation, Eric.." I finished my soft drink, bid goodbye to Annar, promising to return, and left the place. I had a reputation, damn, would I even be able to go downtown again without trouble following me? A disguise like Annar's didn't sound too bad after all. Category:Events